


Um, Where Do My Hands Go Again?

by Ainyasuki



Series: Signs (FrostStrange/Loki x Stephen Strange) [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Shy Stephen Strange, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainyasuki/pseuds/Ainyasuki
Summary: Stephen is too shy to say what he wants outloud.Sometimes, Loki doesn't take it seriously, though.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Signs (FrostStrange/Loki x Stephen Strange) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852786
Kudos: 24





	Um, Where Do My Hands Go Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, sorry if I'm not responding or uploading much...These online classes are usually keeping me busy. 
> 
> But during my freetime, I managed to finish two fanfics, that were added to the Signs series (thank god).
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading them, though!

Stephen is too shy to say what he wants. Even he knows that already. He can't even hold Loki's hand without his face burning up, let alone using silent messages that Loki doesn't even listen to. Well, sometimes.

Stephen lays his hands on Loki's torso, his silent way of asking Loki to embrace him, or do something to him. 

His eyes burned with desire, piercing into Loki like the God of Mischief was the only one that could fulfill his needs and leave him fully satisfied. 

But Loki still wouldn't let up that easy.

"I can't give you what you want if you don't ask for it, Stephen."

At this point, Stephen is gripping his clothing so tightly, as if he was on the point of breaking if Loki didn't give him what he needed. The sight always left Loki wanting to see him like this more.

The sorcerer refuses to stand his ground, but still whines desperately. His face is burning from both embarrassment and anger; why does he have to make things so difficult for me? The sorcerer thought.

He gently shakes Loki as a soft warning for him to stop being such a tease(not that he's going to be able to do anything about it, anyway).

But Loki still wouldn't let up, "what?" He laughs at being shaken. "I don't know what you want." 

Stephen groans and slumps against Loki's body in defeat. 

-

There will be times when Stephen would be training. He's skilled, no doubt, and he wants to receives all the praise he gets before he makes one mistake that could cause his downfall.

Failure or not, Loki is always rooting for him. But not in a way that Stephen expects it, though.

Loki pats the sorcerer on the head, rather he wins or loses. Stephen didn't really like his way of telling him 'great job; it made him feel like a puppy in training.

But that's exactly what Loki wants him to think, and Loki made sure that it read, 'nice job, pet'. 

The sorcerer would lying if he said he entirely didn't like it, though; he knows that Loki would give him some kind of pleasurable award later, noticing the trickster's eyes filled with lust everytime. 

-

The sorcerer wishes he could do something about how Loki handles him in public. 

Being surrounded by many other talented sorcerers and guests is enough for Stephen already. Honestly, he doesn't even want to be in a room full of people to begin with; his face burns up from his own silence, embarrased from not being able to spark up a conversation (or continue one, anyway).

How hundreds of voices overlap each other, making it unable for anyone to hear what the other is saying. It messes with Stephen's nerves, but at the same time, he's glad that someone he doesn't know isn't talking to him.

The only people he knows is Wong and Loki, and if Wong is gone in the crowd, he knows his lover isn't leaving his side. Atleast Loki gives him comfort. It almost makes him happy to be at a gathering for once.

But being glad doesn't really last long, becausd Loki just has to show off.

Loki has his arm wrapped around Stephen's waist, pulling him closer. He usually did this as a silent claim on him, sending a message to everyone that this particular sorcerer is taken.

The sorcerer is already overwhelmed by all these people, and the last thing he needs is Loki embarrassing him. 

Stephen even covers his face, completely overwhelmed, only to have Loki take his hands away and say, "c'mon, I want people to know who you are. What I get to have all to myse-"

The sorcerer then smacks him on the arm. "I-I'm not here for you to show me off, Loki..."

His lover disagrees, though. Stephen doesn't even know why he keeps trying; Loki can't help but touch him in public places, the possessive bastard. However, atleast Stephen knows that Loki doesn't plan on giving him up to anyone.

-

Even a powerful sorcerer has his moments. Especially when he thinks that he's not good enough.

No matter how much he talks about it, his stress only builds up. Loki knows he can't be helpd though; it's always been like this for the sorcerer. He hasn't really been with anyone else, and he's afraid of not being enough for Loki.

So, Loki places his hand in the middle of Stephen's chest, mainly aiming for his heart. 

It was Loki's silent way of saying that he has faith in him, and all his thoughts belong to him. The trickster believes in him, showing him he even trusts him with his life, starting right from there. 

-

When Stephen places his hands on Loki's back, it was his soundless way of begging him not to leave.

His forehead would be gently pressed up against Loki's clothes, his hands trying their best to grasp his clothes without shaking so much...

But Loki still understands completely; when Stephen is in this state, he knows the sorcerer is vulnerable; either he's hurt or injured during battle.

Others are too intimidated to approach him, because at times like this, Loki does not want anyone near Stephen; his usual playful persona fades into a cold, threatening one. Anyone can even feel uneasy just by approaching him in this situation, like if they tried to oppose Loki, they wouldn't know what would happen to then the end. Unpredictable.

Sometimes, the sorcerer thinks Loki is doing too much, because he treats all of Stephen's allies the same way. He tried to speak to Loki on being too protective, but he should have known better not to. It's in Loki's nature to be.

Despite that, Stephen is also glad he finally has someone who wants to protect him...Thanks to Loki, he knows that it's like to be protected, other than always defending everyone but himself.


End file.
